Hidden History
by AssassinsCreed101
Summary: After the revival of the Brotherhood Ezio researches about his transformation he uncovers some hidden history that leads him and his comrads on another journey to uncover the past. This ties into End of the creed story
1. Research

Don't own Assassins Creed

Ezio was sitting at his desk researching about Xabat. He opens a book and reads about early history and sees his name."Xabat was born in Spain in 1295 and was raised by his Father Abarran and his Mother Abella and had many brothers and sisters he taught himself how to be an assassin by himself and started to take on mission by Giotto a famous painter. He fought with France against England, he went to visit his family finding them dead from the Black Death in 1347 and lived on his own and completed alot of mission and assassinations and made the Apple of Eden that would later be passed down to his Great Grandson and he got married and had a son who trained as an assassin and in 1492 he was killed in battled but was resurrected and was made a God who guarded the Apple along with seven others until it's next keepers" Ezio said reading

"So who is his Great Grandson?" Ezio asked looking at a family tree and seeing Xabat's name and then his son Bodin his father and mother along with his brothers and sister and him"I'm his Great Grandson?!" Ezio exclaimed

"This can't be true sure i mean my father was an assassin but" Ezio said not sure how to get over the fact that his Great Grandfather was a God that lived inside of him

He opens another book and see's the name of the keepers of the Apple they were Xabat the head White keeper, Palti Green keeper, Avye Indigo Keeper, Durward Yellow Keeper, Abornazine Red Keeper, Horaz Blue Keeper,and Thanatos the Black Keeper. He looks at the descendents of the Keepers and it was Kennedy,The twins, Grace, Anton,Ezio,Connor,Altair

"Guys you have to look at this" Ezio yelled

They come in and stand next to him"Look at what?" Neal asked

"It says here that there were Seven keepers of the Apple and we're their Descendents" Ezio replied reading off the book and pointing it out

"Wait so we're keepers of the Apple?" Neal asked trying to make sure he heard right

Ezio knods his head and Neal just looks at him"So that's why your hair was short and your robe was white and gold" Grace said now getting the idea

"I think they want us to find them" Ezio said holding up something

"What makes you so sure they do?" Altair asked wondering if it was a good idea

"The Apple is showing us the way i can feel it" Ezio replied feeling the energy in side of him

"Well then what do we do?" Altair asked looking at Ezio hoping he had anyother idea's

"Touch the Apple together" Ezio replied

Altair shooks at look at him"What if we do who knows what might happen!?" Altair yelled looking at him

"Just do it!" Ezio growled not very pleased with Altair at the moment

They put their hands on the Apple and close their eyes and feel the power from the Apple come into them and they open their eyes and let go"I feel it i know where they are" Connor said looking around

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Aaron said as they walked out the room and onto a Boat"Where are we heading first?"

"Actually their in one place, we have to go to Taiga Russia." Ezio replied knowing where they were going since he's been traveling for awhile

Anton puts his arms around Ezio neck"We're off on another Adventure!" He proclaimed

They all laugh as they looked over the sea heading to Russia

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed and i will update soon and Ezio's transformation lasted until they got home from China and will give more details about the Keepers who are my OC's for AC peace


	2. Lost Cave

They reach Russia and get off the ship closing his eyes Ezio waits to see where to go. He opens his eyes and turns to his friends"This way we have to go to the forest to find what we're looking for"Ezio said walking that direction

They head in a forest and look around seeing only trees and grass but i wasn't bad. They walk and hear a noise in the bushes they pull out their weapons and wait for it to come out. The things comes out and they scream and it was a bunny, they sigh from relief but Kennedy grabs it by the ears pulling it up to his face"I outa eat you for that!" Kennedy growled making the bunny whimper

Grace takes the bunny from his hand and places it in her arms holding it like a baby"It's ok little guy he's just being mean i won't let him hurt you" She said rubbing the bunny's head

"Why are you babying it? It's a Bunny matter of fact A Rabbit!" Kennedy asked wondering why she helped the mindless animal

Ezio looks at him and then at Grace"Ok I think he should be getting home" Ezio suggested

Grace puts the Rabbit down and it hops away not to be seen,They keep walking at stop at a cave"Is this it Ezio?" Altair asked

Ezio takes a deep breath and closes his eyes waiting for an answer when he see's it"This is it and we need to find a way in" He replied as he tapped on the rock

Kennedy places his hand on a rock and slides it across closing his eyes feeling where the entrance is his brother does the same until their hands meet"Found it" They said in unison

They push the rock aside and head inside seeing torches lit and a pathway. Ezio picks a torch up and keeps walking when they reach seven passage ways"Each of us take one" Ezio ordered going into the tunnel so did they

They walk and see a glowing orb in different colors but stop and see a figure infont of them and look"Who are you?"

To be continued

Sorry if this was short since this wasn't a detailed story so i'll update soon and hope you enjoyed this chapter peace


	3. Altair's Trial

"I am Abornazine" He replied looking at Altair who was curious and Cautious"What are you here for?"

"I'm here for that orb what must i do to get it?" Altair asked ready to face anything

"You must overcome your fear" He replied

Altair's face drops his fear was water since he couldn't swim at all

They get teleported in a room where there is nothing but water and a platform with the orb on it all the way at the end"You want me to swim across and get it?" Altair asked hoping he could avoid it entirely

He knods his head and disappears,Altair gulps and holds his breath diving into the water trying his best to not sink he begins to panic and struggles to get up but he get's up and begins to swim across keeping his confidents up he struggles when he feels an added weight to himself sinking to the bottom he tries to stay up but hits the bottom seeing it was a chaing that was connect by a metal ball on his leg."I can't do it i'm going to drown!" Altair though

He thinks about his love Maria and his son Darim who were probably worried about remembered the words Maria said

Flash Back

"Altair don't ever give up keep on going no matter what get's in the way you can do anything" She said as she held his hands

"I will i give you my word i will never give up" Altair promised

Flash back ends

it echos in his mind and he begins to pull apart the chain that was around his leg getting his leg free he swims up and swims across what seemed like an ocean in his mind and reaches the platform where Abornazine was standing there smiling and knoding his head in approval."Congradulations Altair you have passed the test you may now recieve your prize" He said as he disappeard

Altair goes and touches the orb and feels it go into him bonding with his body he smiles once it's done

To be continued

If it seemed short sorry but for the next couple chapters it may or maynot be short so bear with me i'll update soon peace!


	4. Anton's Trial

"I am Avye" He replied looking at Anton who was looking at him"What are you here for?"

"I'm here for that orb what do i have to do to get it?" Anton asked ready to face anything

"You must overcome your fear" He replied

He gulps and remembers what his fear was Heights God he hated them and wasn't a fan of doing he leap of faith. They teleport to a high place you couldn't see the bottom."I have to jump all the way down?"Anton asked

He knods his head and disappears and Anton looks over the edge and paces around the roof for awhile thinking about what he should do"I can't do this! when i jump i'll miss the target" Anton said holding on to his head tightly

He backs up and begins to run but stops at the edge and turns back around"i can't do it i'm too scared" He said

Anton clenches his fist and runs jumping closing his eye falling into a pile of hay. He gets out and checks his body"I made i'm alive!" He cheered running to get the orb and touching it

"Well done Anton you have proven yourself here is your prize" He said pointing to the orb that disappeared into Anton

He disappears and looks at his hands smiling

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed and sorry if this was short the trail might be so bear with me thanks and peace 


	5. Aaron and Erin's Trail

"I'm Durward i suppose your hear for the orb?" He asked

The twins knod and he teleport them to the circus on the tight-rope"I'm on a tight rope i don't like this" Erin said looking down and then at his brother

"Make it across and you'll get the orb so begin" He said disappearing

Erin looks at his older brother and gulps"You will catch me if i fall right?" Erin asked

"Of course i won't anything happen to you" Aaron said as they walked across towards each other

Erin looks down and he begins to wobble but hears his brothers voice"Don't look down look at me Erin" Aaron said turning Erin's attention to him instead of the ground

They get close and see the orb in the middle wobbling as they stepped"Be careful Erin we have to get that orb before it falls" Aaron said as they walked

Erin reaches for the orb but falls along with the orb, Aaron grabs his brothers legs as he catches the orb holding it close as his brother pulled him up"Let's get off this rope" Aaron said seeing Durward on the platform they were going to knoding his head in approval. They walk across reaching the platform and the orb bonds with them and they look at each other with a smile

To be continued

Hope you enjoyed i'll update soon peace


	6. Grace's Trial

"I am Palti what do you want?" She asked

"I want the orb" Grace replied stepping forward confident in her ability

"Then you must conquer your greatest fear of all" She said

Grace crosses her arms"I know what it is then let's get started" She said waiting to see what she was doing

"You seem confident, but can you conquer your fear" She wondered with an evil smile as they teleported on a tank filled with bugs

She looks down and shrieks"B-b-bugs!" She exclaimed as she looked down hoping she was planning on dropping her in the tank

"Get the key to un-lock the door and only then will you get my orb let us begin" She said as she disappeared

Grace falls in going to the surface screaming as the bugs crawled on her. She holds her breath and closes her eyes"I can do this just reach in and search then come back up" She said to herself

He goes under and looks but can't find the key she comes back up brushes the bugs off of her"Ew Ew ok Grace you can do this go under and do it again until you find it" She told herself as she went back under looking until she felt something hard and picks it up

"I found it" She said unlocking the door and falling out running over to the orb shaking the rest of the remaining bugs off of her and grabbing the orb"Congrats Grace i see your confident that you've managed to survive your fear" She said giving her the orb

It goes into her and she sighs sitting on the floor catching her breath and getting over the bugs, she watches Palti disappear and she fall on the floor smiling knowing the worse was over for her

To be continued

I hope you enjoyed and i will update soon peace


	7. Kennedy's Trial

"The names Thanatos what do you want?" He asked in a harsh tone most likely because he didn't want to be disturbed at all

"The orb give it to me so we won't have any problems" Kennedy ordered wanting this experience to speed up alittle more than it was

"Not until you face your fear" He said crossing his arms

Kennedy smirks and looks at him"What you got?" He asked being the cocky person that he was

They teleport and Kennedy is at a place where he is laying on a table with scientist around him doing test. He struggles and looks at Thanatos who is smiling evily"Try to escape and i'll give you my precious orb" He said disappearing

Kennedy struggles and looks for a way out when a scientist puts a needle into his arm and pushes the liquid into him."No one stabs anything into me" He said to himself

He clenches his fist and closes his eyes when they shoot open he begins to break the straps until he gets out grabbing a scientist by the throat and throwing him into some other Scientist

He runs out the room and runs the the hall trying to find a way out"Experiment has escaped we need help" The scientist said

S.W.A.T comes in and looks for him, seeing him down the hall they fire but he dodges them and keeps going stopping at a door and tries to open it"No,No No!" He yelled banging on the door trying to break it open

S.W.A.T walks down the hall and turns the corner finding him about to shoot when he destorys the door and runs out and picks up a grenade and throws it at them"Grenade!" A soldier said leaping out of the way when it exploded knocking some of them in different directions getting Kennedy time to escape. He opens the door and see the light in his face and see Thanatos who knods his head in approval"Good take the orb and leave me alone" He said tossing the orb and disappears

Kennedy absorbs it and walks away from the building

To be continued

You know what i always say hope you enjoyed and i'll update soo Peace


	8. Connor's Trial

"I'm Horaz i see your looking for the orb you must do something for me" He replied smirking knowing how to see if someone was worthy of his orb

"Which is?" Connor asked with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised

"Conquer your fear" He replied teleporting them in the forest near a village

"My home" He said in shock seeing that it was in it's regular glory before it was burned

"Your fear is losing the one thing precious to you your mother" He said pointing

"Mother?" He asked looking at her

She smiles"Ratonhnhaké:ton how are you?" She asked holding a basket

"I'm doing fine mother and you?" He asked alittle confused about what was going on

She walks past him and into the house she lived in Connor followed behing her"I'm doing fine" She replied as she put the stuff down when they hear men outside

"Where is it?" They asked

"We don't know what your talking about" The chief replied

"Look around it has to be here" He ordered

They look around and come back empty handed"Nothing Sir." He reported back

"Very well then Burn the village leave no survivers" The leader ordered as he rode away

They take a torch and set the houses on hears a scream and looks seeing that his mothers house was burning, He stares trying to what was going on"Mother i'm coming hang on!" Connor yelled trying to get his courage up

Connor runs in seeing the flames he looks for her seeing her trapped he goes over trying to lift it up"Hang on Mother i'll get you out of here" He said as he lift

He lifts it off and sees that the house was about to collapes so he grabs her and holds her using himself to shield her. The house begins to fall Connor looks at his mother smiling"I love you Mother" Connor said

She puts her hand on his cheek"I love you too my Son" She said smiling

The house falls and everything goes white and Connor opens his eyes seeing his mother was gone.

He stands up and walks out seeing Horaz smiling and holding the orb"Good job here's your orb as promised" He said giving the orb to him and disappearing

It absorbs into him and he walks out the village

To be continued

hope you enjoyed i will update soon peace


	9. Ezio's Trial

"Are you Xabat i've heard of?" Ezio asked looking at his Great Grandfather

"Yes i am Ezio i know alot about you" He replied walking over to him"I see you've got some of my spirit too as well as some changes"

Ezio touches his hair seeing that it was still growing back in"Yeah i was alittle frighten when i had your voice as well as mine" He said smiling a little looking away

"Well how about i give you the rest if you conquer your greatest fear" He said

"I'm ready" Ezio said keeping calm as they teleported to a temple where his friends were in a pile scared and about to be killed"No their going to die!"

"You have to save them Ezio before it's too late" He said disappearing

"Guys hang on i'm coming" Ezio running over to him but stops noticing that the platforms were drifiting away

A templer puts a gun to Grace's head about to shoot"I can do this i won't let anything happen to them" He said to himself as he backed up and ran jumping over the gap and landing on the templer killing him

Ezio stands infront of them guarding his friends, and looking back at them"I'll won't let anything happen i promise" Ezio promised closing his eye hearing a gun shot and everything went white

Ezio opens his eyes and see's he's still in one piece and sees Xabat holding his orb"Well done Ezio you have showed your courage" Xabat said giving him the orb

Ezio smiles and takes the orb letting it absorb into him and Xabat disappears teleporting him back to the cave to meet up with his friends

To be continued

hope you enjoyed i will update soon peace


End file.
